pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Togepi
are one of the fictional species of Pokémon creatures from the Pokémon media franchise. The purpose of Togepi in the games, anime, and manga, as with all other Pokémon, is to battle both wild Pokémon—untamed creatures encountered while the player passes through various environments—and tamed Pokémon owned by Pokémon trainers. [http://uk.gameboy.ign.com/articles/389/389660p1.html Pokémon Ruby and Pokémon Sapphire. The Pokédex says that this Pokémon's "shell is filled with joy" and that it will bring happiness to its trainer as it travels along with him/her. Togepi's name is derived from the Japanese "toge", meaning "spike" (referring to the top of this Pokémon's head), and "pii", the sound a chick or small bird makes. It is most famous for being the first of the second generation Pokémon to be known, although Ash did see a Ho-Oh in the first episode but it wasn't named. In the video games In the [[Pokémon Gold and Silver|''Pokémon Gold'' and Silver]] and Crystal games, Togepi first appears as a mystery egg given to the player by a minor character called "Mr. Pokémon", which he/she has to take back to Professor Elm. It appears again after the player beats Falkner, the first Gym Leader. One of Professor Elm's helpers visits that city's Pokémon Center to ensure that the player receives the egg, and it will later hatch into into a Togepi. In [[Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen|''Pokémon FireRed'' and LeafGreen]], a man near Island Five of the Sevii Islands will give the player a Togepi egg. In XD: Gale of Darkness, a scientist at Outskirt Stand will give the player a Shadow Togepi to purify. In [[Pokémon Diamond and Pearl|''Pokémon Diamond'' and Pearl]], Togepi appears in Pal Park. Togepi's movepool is rather limited, making it difficult to train. It is not considered to be a very strong, competitive Pokémon, and is mostly adored due to its appearance. It will evolve into Togetic once it reaches maximum happiness. Togepi appears from the Pokéball item in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Like Clefairy, Togepi uses Metronome, but unlike Clefairy, the resultant attacks cause status effects in the area around Togepi (Freeze, Burying, Flower on Head, Sleep), with the exception of one rare attack, where Togepi blackens out the screen for a few seconds (Night Shade) which can cause mass chaos, especially on moving levels or boss fights. It is also an unlockable trophy. In the Pokémon anime In "Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon" in the ''Pokémon'' television series, Ash discovers an egg in the ancient ruins at Grandpa Canyon. They carry this egg around until "Who Gets to Keep Togepi?". At that point Ash's Pokedex doesn't know about Togepi and it says more to be discovered about it. The egg hatches and after a long dispute (in which even Team Rocket's Meowth says he wants to keep it) it is decided that Misty will keep the newly-hatched Pokémon (since she was the first person Togepi saw when it hatched). Since then, she has grown inseparable to it and carries it around everywhere, going frantic whenever it gets lost (which happens very often). Throughout the series, Togepi has been known to befriend a number of Pokemon which normally are not friendly such as a Gastly and Haunter aboard an abandoned ship, a Voltorb and even a Houndoom. It may also notice something the group does not, such as a ribbon when searching for a Marill, and recognizing Gligarman's identity before Ash and company do. Like in the game, Misty's Togepi doesn't learn many damaging attacks. Oddly enough, the only time Misty decided to use Togepi in battle in "The Totodile Duel," Pikachu decided to forfeit, giving Misty the first win of three rounds. The only attack it has been seen to use is Charm and most notably, Metronome, which usually saves Ash and his friends from mortal peril; in one instance, it teleporting them out of danger, and in another, it created a huge explosion (Humorously, Misty and the others have no idea Togepi did it). In the episode "The Togepi Mirage!" Misty travels to Hoenn to meet up with Ash near the Route 111 Desert. Due to one of Team Rocket's plans going wrong, they end up in "Mirage Kingdom", a place where people praise Togepi for they believe it will be their savior. Togepi ends up going into a mirage, followed by Ash and his crew, to discover a Togepi Paradise in ruins. To defend it, it evolves into a Togetic, a Pokemon that makes its first (and thus far only) Anime appearance. Ani and defeats the villain of "Mirage Kingdom". It then makes the difficult decision of staying in the Togepi Paradise to protect it instead of continuing with Misty. The evolved Togepi haven't been seen in the Anime since. In the trading card game '' (Neo Genesis set)]] Although being a classified as baby Pokémon Togepi has made appearances as a colorless, basic stage stage Pokémon. Togepi has appeared in the following expansions: *''Neo Genesis'' *''Neo Destiny'' *''Southern Island Series'' *''Aquapolis'' *''EX: Hidden Legends'' *''EX: Team Rocket Returns'' *''EX: Dragon Frontiers As well as being a promo card in the Southern Island Series, Togepi was also available as a promo card from Coro Coro. References *The following games and their instruction manuals: [[Pokémon Red and Blue|''Pokémon Red'' and Blue]]; Pokémon Yellow; Pokémon Stadium and Pokémon Stadium 2; [[Pokémon Gold and Silver|''Pokémon Gold'', Silver]], and Crystal; [[Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire|''Pokémon Ruby'', Sapphire]], and Emerald; [[Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen|''Pokémon FireRed'' and LeafGreen]]; Pokémon Colosseum and Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness ;Publications *Barbo, Maria. The Official Pokémon Handbook. Scholastic Publishing, 1999. ISBN 0-439-15404-9. *Loe, Casey, ed. Pokémon Special Pikachu Edition Official Perfect Guide. Sunnydale, CA: Empire 21 Publishing, 1999. ISBN 1-930206-15-1. *Nintendo Power. Official Nintendo Pokémon FireRed & Pokémon LeafGreen Player’s Guide. Nintendo of America Inc., August 2004. ISBN 1-930206-50-X *Mylonas, Eric. Pokémon Pokédex Collector’s Edition: Prima’s Official Pokémon Guide. Prima Games, September 21 2004. ISBN 0-7615-4761-4 *Nintendo Power. Official Nintendo Pokémon Emerald Version Player’s Guide. Nintendo of America Inc., April 2005. ISBN 1-930206-58-5 External links *Official Pokémon website *Bulbapedia (a Pokémon-centric Wiki)’s article about Togepi as a species * *Pokémon Dungeon Pokédex entry, full of statistics analysis *PsyPoke - Togepi Pokédex entry and Usage Overview *Smogon.com - Togepi Tactical Data * Togepi evolves into Togetic witch evolves into Togekiss. Category:Normal Pokémon Category:Generation II Pokémon Category:Generation II Pokémon Category:Normal Pokémon